1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to power supplies and more specifically, at least one embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for generating an output voltage derived from an input voltage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) for providing power to critical loads are well known. FIG. 1 provides a block diagram of a typical on-line UPS 100 that provides regulated power as well as back-up power to a load 140. UPS's similar to that shown in FIG. 1 are available from American Power Conversion (APC) Corporation of West Kingston, R.I. The UPS 100 includes a rectifier/boost converter 110, an inverter 120, a controller 130 and a battery 150. The UPS has inputs 112 and 114 to couple respectively to line and neutral of an input AC power source and has outputs 116 and 118 to provide an output line and neutral to the load 140.
In line mode of operation, under control of the controller, the rectifier/boost converter 110 receives the input AC voltage and provides positive and negative output DC voltages at output lines 120 and 122 with respect to a common line 124. In battery mode of operation, upon loss of input AC power, the rectifier/boost converter 110 generates the DC voltages from the battery 150. The common line 124 may be coupled to the input neutral 114 and the output neutral 118 to provide a continuous neutral through the UPS 100. The inverter 120 receives the DC voltages from the rectifier/boost converter 110 and provides an output AC voltage at lines 116 and 118.
Further details of the rectifier/boost converter 110 and the battery 150 are shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B with FIG. 2A showing the UPS in line mode of operation and FIG. 2B showing the UPS in battery mode of operation. The rectifier/boost converter 110 includes input diodes 160, 162, input capacitors 164, 166, relays 168 and 170, inductors 172 and 174, boost transistors 176 and 178, diode 177, output diodes 180, 182, and output capacitors 184, 186. In addition, the rectifier/boost converter includes a transistor 188 that, as described below functions as part of a buck-boost circuit in the battery mode of operation.
In line mode of operation, relays 168, 170 are configured as shown in FIG. 2A to couple an input AC line voltage at inputs 112, 114 to inductors 172 and 174, such that positive and negative rectified voltages are respectively provided to inductors 172 and 174. Inductor 172 operates in conjunction with transistor 176 and diode 180 as a positive boost circuit under the control of the controller 130 using pulse width modulation to provide a positive DC voltage across capacitor 184. Similarly, inductor 174 operates in conjunction with transistor 178 and diode 182 as a negative boost circuit under the control of the controller 130 using pulse width modulation to provide a negative DC voltage across capacitor 186. The controller may control operation of the boost circuits to provide power factor correction at the input of the uninterruptible power supply, with the input current substantially in phase with the input voltage.
In battery or backup mode of operation, for example, upon failure of the AC voltage source, the relays 168, 170 are moved, under the control of the controller, to the positions shown in FIG. 2B to couple the battery 150 to inductors 172 and 174. In the battery mode of operation, the positive boost circuit operates as discussed above using the battery voltage to generate the DC voltage across capacitor 184. To generate the negative voltage across the capacitor 186 in battery mode, the transistor 188, under the control of the controller, in conjunction with inductor 174 and diode 182 functions as a buck-boost circuit with transistor 188 being cycled off and on. In one version, during each cycle, transistor 178 is turned on immediately prior to transistor 188 being turned on to reduce the voltage across transistor 188 at the time of turn-on to approximately the battery voltage. The drive signal to transistor 178 remains on for the duration of the on time of transistor 188. There is no current flow in transistor 178 due to the fact that the emitter of transistor 178 is at the battery voltage. When transistor 188 is turned off, transistor 178 is again forward biased and the inductor current flows through diode 177 and transistor 178. Transistor 178 stays on for 0.5 microseconds to allow transistor 188 to turn off totally, and is then turned off.